


Steven Tries To Give Connie Her Lunch (Feat. Jeff & Peedee)

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Demisexual Character, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, Gift Fic, High School, Humor, M/M, Pansexual Character, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Steven tries to get into Connie's school to deliver her lunch to him. He's turned away, but he might just get some help from two friends of his...Inspired by The Connie Maheswaran Fanclub by CoreyWW!
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Jeff & Steven Universe, Pee Dee Fryman & Steven Universe, Pee Dee Fryman/Jeff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Steven Tries To Give Connie Her Lunch (Feat. Jeff & Peedee)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoreyWW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Connie Maheswaran Fanclub (Or: How Connie Became the Most Popular Topic in School After She Pulled a Sword Out of Lion in Front of Literally Everyone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746817) by [CoreyWW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW). 



> Day-late birthday gift for CoreyWW! Read his stuff, he rocks!

“Hi!” Steven said to the security guard outside Beach County High School, who looked gruff and hardened. “I don’t go to school here, but can I come in? I gotta give my girlfriend her lunch.” 

He held up a brown paper bag, with  _ “From Steven XOXO”  _ written on the side in pink marker. The guard didn’t move a muscle.

“C’mon, you’re not guarding the Queen, here! Just lemme in, I give her my lunch, I leave!”

The guard gave him a look, then shook his head. Steven groaned. He wasn’t giving up that easily.

\---

Jeff enjoyed math class. Partly because Peedee was there, and he was lucky enough to sit next to him in the back of the classroom, but also because he got to draw little doodles in what were supposed to be his notes. Mostly his doodles were of  _ Crying Breakfast Friends  _ characters, including his OCs like Depressed Donut and Sad Strawberry. This, of course, meant his grade in the class was a solid C- but Jeff didn’t really care too much.

Jeff, finished with his drawing, stared idly out the window, admiring the landscape. The birds, the trees, the clouds, the Steven climbing up to the second floor window… Jeff let out an audible gasp at that last one.

“Hi Jeff!” Steven whispered, letting go one hand to wave, then immediately realizing that was a bad idea and grabbing back on.

“Jeff, would you like to finish the equation?” the teacher asked, thinking Jeff called out an answer. 

Jeff casually leaned his arm against the window, covering Steven up. “Oh, is the answer, uh…” He remembered why he was getting a C- in this class. “Three?”

“Anyone else?” the teacher went on, looking away from Jeff.

Peedee looked over at Jeff, his eyes widening as he saw who was out the window. “Steven?!” Peedee whispered.  _ “What are you doing?” _

“I’ll explain later,” Steven said, now struggling to hold on.

“No, you’re going to explain  _ now,  _ so we’re not accomplices at your  _ trial!”  _ Peedee whispered harshly, trying to remain inconspicuous.

“I’ve been on trial for worse,” Steven said, his hands slipping. “Breaking and entering can’t be  _ that _ bad.”

“Steven, can’t you float?” Jeff asked, wondering why Steven was struggling so much.

“That only helps when I’m falling, not when I’m climbing!”

Peedee looked at the clock. It was nearly the end of 3rd Period. “Float down, meet us at the first window to the right,” he told Steven, who nodded and let go of the ledge.

“Jeff, you’re helping,” Peedee ordered, making Jeff both smile and sweat nervously.

\---

“Thanks guys,” Steven said as Jeff and Peedee helped him through the window into the Boys’ Restroom.

“What are you even doing here, Steven?” Peedee asked, finally.

Steven held up the paper bag. “Giving Connie her lunch!”

“Aww,” Jeff blushed. “That’s cute!”

Peedee just held his hand to his forehead. “Steven, you could’ve just given it to us.”

“But I want it to be special!” Steven exclaimed. “It’s...actually the anniversary of when Connie and I met, and she said not to do anything big, so I’m doing something small. Just...help me out here, guys.”

Jeff looked at Peedee with Puppy Dog Eyes, touched by Steven’s emotional honesty. Peedee groaned, then laughed. “Alright, alright, we’ll help you get to Connie.”

Steven pulled the two into a hug. “Thank you!”

\---

The three gathered in an unused janitor’s closet, using an old chalkboard to plan their scheme.

“Okay,” Peedee began. “Connie’s lunch period is the same as ours, after 4th period. That gives us an hour to get you to the cafeteria in time.”

“And luckily this is our study hall so we won’t get in trouble for helping you!” Jeff added.

“So, how far away is the cafeteria?” Steven asked.

Peedee slapped a map of the school onto the chalkboard. He drew a red circle around where they were on one side of the school, and then circled the cafeteria, on the far other side of the school.  _ “Far,”  _ Peedee said, making Steven wince.

“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea…” Steven muttered.

“Steven, we are  _ doing this,  _ because giving Connie a special day is  _ important,”  _ Peedee told him, grabbing Steven’s shoulders.

Steven nodded. “Alright, let’s do this.”

\---

The first part of the plan was to get Steven down the main hallway and to the elevator. School security was there throughout, and would surely recognize Steven, so they needed a foolproof way to get him past undetected.

Jeff and Peedee pushed the garbage cart down the halls, wearing oversized coveralls and mustaches made out of electrical tape. Steven was hidden under the garbage.

“Oh my, what-a spicy-a meat-o-ball-o!” Jeff said in the best Italian accent he could muster. “The Pizzapoppolis brothers cannot conceive of so much garbage in this school! Oy vey, eh, brother?”

“Uh… Oy vey! Mamma mia! Spaghetti!” Peedee added, waiting until they were out of earshot of the guards. “Jeff, there was  _ no reason  _ for that accent.”

“I liked it,” Steven said, muffled.

“Says the guy covered in trash,” Peedee laughed as the elevator arrived.

“What I’m covered in has nothing to do with my taste in accents,” Steven defended, Peedee and Jeff pushing him into the elevator.

“See, Steven knows a good accent when he hears it,” Jeff said as he pushed the “LL” button.

“Steven eats raw flour, Jeff.”

“Well you don’t need to  _ tell people,”  _ Steven called out, embarrassed.

“Everyone knows, Steven,” Peedee laughed.

\---

Reaching the basement, Jeff and Peedee took off their disguises and helped Steven out of the trash.

“Okay, from here we should be able to cut across the school and reach the cafeteria,” Peedee nodded. “I used to use this as a shortcut when my locker was far away from my classes.”

As the trio walked past boxes of school supplies and unused chairs & tables, Steven pulled the two boys into another hug. “Thanks again for helping me, guys. I know this is gonna make Connie happy.”

“She’s been studying nonstop, so seeing you will  _ definitely  _ cheer her up,” Peedee nodded.

“Yeah!” Jeff exclaimed. “And maybe she’ll get so happy, you’ll fuse!” Steven and Peedee gave him a weird look. “I just really like Stevonnie, okay?”

Steven laughed. “Don’t worry, I like them, too.”

\---

The bell rang for lunch, and only a few minutes later, Connie was sitting down in the cafeteria. Only, when she rummaged through her backpack, she couldn’t find her lunchbag.  _ And  _ she didn’t have money for lunch from the cafeteria. She held her face in her hands.

“Forgetting something, lil’ lady?” she heard Steven ask in a vaguely country accent.

“Steven, if this is another telepathy thing, we gotta—” Connie said, stopping when she looked up and saw the teenage boy holding out her lunch. Stars appeared in her eyes.

“Steven!” she exclaimed, hugging him across the table. “It’s so good to see you! How’d you get into the school? They don’t really allow visitors.”

“He got by with a little help from his friends,” Peedee nodded as he and Jeff sat down next to Steven.

“And by friends, he means us!” Jeff added.

Connie laughed. “Well, thank you guys. I almost thought I’d go hungry.”

“It’s the least I can—” Steven said, before being grabbed by one of the security guards. “Hey, hey, lemme go!”

“Hey, you don’t go to school here,” the guard said, escorting him out.

Steven activated his bubble, pushing the guard away. “Sorry!” Steven called out, running off. The kids in the cafeteria all looked at him, cheering the boy on. “I’ll see you after school, Connie!”

“Well,” Peedee said, “Looks like Steven’s the one with a fanclub, now.”

Connie laughed, then got dead serious.  _ “We can share,”  _ she said, looking Peedee in the eye.

“The Stevonnie Maheswaran-Universe Fanclub?” Jeff suggested.

Connie cocked her eyebrow, then nodded. “I like the sound of that,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're confused, yes, my school had actual security guards instead of hall monitors. Don't ask why.


End file.
